At The Beginning
by SmartOotori
Summary: PREQUEL TO "THE TRUTH" Hayate Rie was informed by her parents that she was to marry Ootori Kyouya in a week. She frowned at the idea but found herself slowly falling for our resident Shadow King, who in turn is falling for his fiancée under a week.


**At The Beginning  
**

_**Kyouya X OC**_

A girl with mid-back dark blue hair and grey eyes smiled at her parents. "What did you want to talk about?" She saw the seriousness in both her parents but she just shook it off and waited patiently on their response. "Rie, what we are about to tell you is for our family's sake, am I clear?" The girl titled her head in confusion. Her father looked at her in the eye and said, "You are to be wed to Ootori Kyouya next week."

It took Rie a few seconds for her mind to soak in the information given to her and when it did, her eyes widened. "You can't be serious, right?" She backed away from her so-called parents. "This isn't right. DON'T I GET A WORD IN THIS?!?!" Her mother walked up to her and slapped her. "You will wed Kyouya-kun, are we clear on that, Rie?" Her daughter slowly nodded, tears brimming her eyes. "Good, then you will spend the week at the Ootori house until the wedding day." Rie turned her head to face her father. "That way you'll know more about each other."

She nodded and bowed. "Rie," her mother gave her a folder. "Kyouya-kun was kind enough to give you information about him. In a way, you might already know him from the back of your hand before the two of you meet." Her pale hands grabbed the folder from her mother and left without another word.

The grey eyed girl flopped on the bed and threw the folder to the floor. A picture of her to-be husband flew out and landed next to the folder. _'I know what you look like, dumbass. Just recently I transferred into some of your classes…wait…' _She grabbed her head in aggravation. "GAH!! You did that on purpose, Ootori!!!" Rie groaned and looked at her white ceiling. She sighed and closed her eyes. "It's futile, I can't get out of this arrangement. Might as well be polite to the guy."

------

"Hayate Rie-san, it's finally nice to meet you." Ootori Kyouya gave her a fake smile and held out his hand. She crossed her arms and put her nose in the air, only to receive a smack on the head from her mother. "Ow…" Rie pouted as he mother glared at her. She turned to Kyouya and bowed. "Please forgive my daughter on my behalf. She still hasn't grasped the idea of marrying a handsome young man like you." Kyouya chuckled and nodded. "Oh it's understandable. Even I was shocked to find out that I'd be marrying Rie-san."

"_**Nagsisinungaling ka, date mo pa alam na ikakasal mo 'ko. Kaya pala natransfer ako sa mga klase mo…*"**_ She again was hit on the head by her mother. Kyouya smirked and grabbed her chin. He leaned to her ear and whispered, _**"Kahit nagsisinungaling ako, ikaw lang naman ang may alam, 'di ba?**_** Besides, I like you." The girl blushed and pushed him away from her. "As if you like me, Ootori. You don't even know me, personally." Kyouya chuckled. "Then we'll get to know each other, Rie-san."

"Well, it seems that this meeting was a success." They turned around to see their fathers walking up to them. "Yes, it is." Rie's father smiled and linked his arm with his wife's. "Well, Rie, we'll see you soon." Her eyes widened and sighed a mushroom. "I'll see you soon, mother, and father." Her parents finally left her in her fiancé's family's care.

She was then tackled by a blur of black hair. "So you must be Hayate Rie-chan right?" Kyouya sighed. "Fuyumi-nee, did you have to tackle my fiancée?" Shido Fuyumi, formerly known as Ootori Fuyumi, grinned and hugged Rie. "I wanted to meet my future sister-in-law!" She smiled at Rie and introduced herself. "My name's Shido Fuyumi, Kyouya-san's older sister." Rie sweatdropped. _'Are you sure you're not adopted?'_ She thought as she weakly smiled at the older woman. "My name's Hayate Rie, your brother's future wife, but I guess you already knew that." Fuyumi smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be visiting you all week so that you can get used to things around here." Kyouya cleared his throat. "Aren't I supposed to be the one who will help her feel comfortable here?"

"But you're a guy! You might take advantage of poor Rie before the two of you are even married!"

"Nee-san, I do not take advantage of girls."

"You never know. Maybe you were already lusting for her before you even met her." Rie blushed and looked away from the arguing siblings. "Um… is it ok if I go to my room? I would like to get ready for dinner." Fuyumi smiled and grabbed her hand. "Come on, I'll show you to your room!" Before they could even walk away, Kyouya was already at the hall going to her room. "Ah, wait up, Kyouya-san!" The married woman dragged the unfortunate girl to follow the bespectacled boy.

"Wow! This is so huge, it's even bigger than my old room!!" Rie looked amazed at her room. Fuyumi was sweating buckets as her brother smirked at the awed girl. Kyouya walked up to the girl and leaned to her ear. "That's because this is my room." Rie's grey eyes widened. She slowly backed up from him 'till she felt her knees buckle and fell on the bed. "No way, why the hell am I staying in your room?!?" She yelled. "Your parents had said that in order for us to get to know each other, they set us up to sleep in the same room."

"Why wasn't I informed about this?!"

"They said that it's better for you to find out yourself." Rie groaned and let her back connect to the bed. "Don't worry, Rie-san, I'm SURE that Kyouya-san won't hurt you…yet."

"What the hell does that mean, Fuyumi-san?!" The older woman hid behind her brother as Rie glared at the Ootori siblings. She then sighed and hung her head in defeat. "Fine, it seems that I can't get out of this situation." Kyouya was about to walk up to her when she put her hand up to stop him. "I'm taking the sofa. Like hell am I gonna sleep on the same bed with you."

Before the megane can open his mouth, the door opened to reveal a maid. "Ootori-sama, Hayate-sama, dinner will be served in an hour." Kyouya nodded and the maid left, leaving them alone again. Fuyumi sighed and dusted off the imaginary dust off her. "Well, it seems that I over-stayed my welcome. I'll see you tomorrow, Rie-chan!"

"I'll see you soon, Fuyumi-san." The older woman left with a smile on her face. Rie then glared at her so-called fiancé. "I'm using the bathroom first. You do whatever you want while I'm inside." She took her bag of necessities and slammed the bathroom door close. Kyouya chuckled and sat on the white couch. "It seems that I'll have to get her to fall for me."

----

It's been 3 days since Ootori Kyouya and Hayate Rie has lived under the same roof, let alone the same room. Currently, the two are studying far away from each other, even though they're studying the same subject. The Ootori heard his fiancée groan and looked at her slouched figure.

"Why must math torture me so?" She mumbled to herself as she looked at the equations in front of her. The dark blue haired girl clutched her pencil tighter as she tried to figure out everything. "Why don't you use excel?" Rie jumped and turned her around only to connect lips with the black haired male. She broke the kiss and was about to slap him when Kyouya grabbed her hand and kissed her again. He grabbed her waist and lifted her off the chair, not once breaking the kiss. On impulse, Rie wrapped her arms around his neck, not realizing that at the same time she would be deepening their kiss. Kyouya smirked and licked her lips for entrance. Rie blushed and broke the kiss. "Can you put me down?"

"No."

Rie's face darkened and looked away from him. The door opened and Ootori Akito entered with a smirk. "It seems that my brother and his fiancée are finally getting along." Kyouya smirked and kissed Rie against her protests. "I hate you, Ootori…"

"I love you, Hayate." Rie looked away from the man and started staring at something random. Kyouya and Akito chuckled at her antics. "Anyway, Rie-san, there's some people waiting for you at the living room." The girl cocked her head at the side. "Who?"

"They said they wanted to be kept secret." Rie sighed and asked Kyouya to put her down. "No. I'll carry you down myself." Her eyes widened. "Please don't, Ootori. It's too embarrassing!" She tried to struggle but it was futile. She glared at him and puffed her cheeks. As soon as the two got down, Rie was blindfolded and was carried away by two of her friends. "What?! Hey, let me goooo~~!"

Haruhi sighed and bowed at Kyouya. "Sorry about that. It seems that they want to do something with Rie before she gets married and asked me to help." Kyouya smirked. "A hen party?" Haruhi nodded and followed the girls who carried Rie away.

-------

"Hey! Where the hell are you taking me??!" Rie yelled as she struggled to get her hands free from a piece of rope. Hearing no reply, she started to get nervous and frantically struggled to get free. She felt the car stop and someone pick her up from the car seat. "What's going on here?!" Rie sighed and gave up. She was put to a chair and her blindfold was taken off her.

"SURPRISE!!!!" Streamers were thrown in the air and giggles were surrounding her. "What the-?" The ropes around her hands were untied and the girl who untied them smiled at her. "What the hell is this, Sukiko?!" Two girls appeared in front of her with smirks on their faces. "Well, you're gonna get married in 4 days, might as well give you a surprise hen party!" Haruhi walked up to her and patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Rie. They said that to make you feel better about the marriage, they decided to keep you away from Kyouya for at least one night."

"Aww…you girls!!!" She grinned and gave them a big hug. Rie heard the champagne being opened and yelled, "PARTY TIME!!!" The girls minus Haruhi giggled and started jumping around. Haruhi chuckled and sat on one of the bean bag chairs. "I have a surprise for you, Rie!!" Sukiko said as one of the girls blindfolded Rie again. "Another surprise?" The girls giggled as Rie was pushed into someone's arms. "What?" She took off the blindfold and turned beet red. In front of her was a sexy, topless man with shoulder length black layered hair. He smirked as he picked up Rie bridal style. "Nice to meet you, Rie-chan. The name's Ken and I'll be your server for the night."

"KYAA!!!!" She turned her head and sweatdropped at the girls with dreamy faces. Haruhi just sighed and mumbled, "Glad I'm dating Tamaki…" Ken smirked and gently threw the girl to the sofa and hovered over her. "H-hey, what a-are you doing?" She stuttered as she tried to push him away from her. "Just enjoy it, Rie-chan!" Sukiko said. The said girl turned her eyes away from the man in front of her. "I-I'm sorry, I can't do this."

The girls groaned and Ken just smiled at her. He kissed her forehead and got off her. "I'm sorry, Rie-chan. I didn't mean to scare you." She rubbed her forehead with a shocked look on her face. The man stood up and sat between her other friends, Mari and Yuko. "Well, ladies, shall we have fun?"

"KYAA!!!!" Rie and Haruhi sweatdropped. _'This will be a long night…'_

----------

It was the night before the Ootori-Hayate Municipal and Rie was having trouble sleeping. She kept tossing and turning on the sofa bed and Kyouya had enough. He tapped her on the shoulder, only to receive a smack on the face and a startled Rie. He grabbed his nose and groaned. "Ah, Kyouya, you scared me!" The boy rubbed his nose and flicked his fiancée's nose. "Hey, what was that for?!"

"That's for hitting me on the face." She huffed and looked at her fiancé's face. Guilt washed over her, making her reach out for his face. Kyouya's nose was red and looked like it hurt. She held his head in her hands and kissed his nose. The girl realized what she did and let go of his head. "Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—" Kyouya grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. They both fell on the floor with Rie on the bottom. Before Rie could open her mouth, Kyouya kissed her.

At first she resisted but after a few seconds, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Rie blushed when she felt his tongue graze over her lips, asking for entrance. She slowly opened her mouth and moaned as Kyouya's tongue entered her cavern and explored.

Someone knocked and the engaged couple broke the kiss. They both stood up and walked to different places; Rie to the bathroom and Kyouya to the door. "Hiyo!" The black haired boy groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "Do you know what time it is, Hikaru, Kaoru?"

"We know, that's why we're kidnapping your fiancée!" The bathroom door opened and out came the person they were looking for. "Yay!" They ran up to her and hooked each of their arms to hers. "What's happening?!"

Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru smirked. "We're kidnapping you, save your efforts for your parents." Rie sighed. "Fine, take me away." The twins squealed in excitement and was about to leave when Kyouya grabbed her and kissed her. She blushed and let herself melt in his arms. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rie." The girl nodded and was pulled away by a pair of smirking twins. Kyouya sighed and closed the door. He ran his hand through his black hair and slightly smiled. "Not only did I achieve my goal, I also fell madly in love with you…"

------

As the bride walked down the aisle, Ootori Kyouya's coal eyes couldn't tear them away from her. He couldn't clearly see her face but her other physical features made him smile. Hayate Rie was wearing an ivory sleeveless wedding dress which poofs like a ball gown from the waist down. She wore a transparent white shawl around her shoulders and was carrying a bouquet of purple and blue roses with three white tiger lilies in the middle.

Rie gave a small smile to her husband-to-be as she grab hold of his elbow. The ceremony was serene without any imperfections. After the vows, Kyouya lifted her veil and wiped a tear from her eye. "Don't worry, I managed to fall in love with you in such a small amount of time." Rie playfully smacked his shoulder. "You idiot." He chuckled and kissed her. Cheers erupted and the married smiled. They squeezed each other's hands and smiled at each other. "Hey, what are you—" Rie squealed when Kyouya carried her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself from falling off. They touched foreheads and chuckled.

"I love you, Ootori Kyouya."

"I love you, Ootori Rie."

* * *

_**"Nagsisinungaling ka, date mo pa alam na ikakasal mo 'ko. Kaya pala natransfer ako sa mga klase mo…*" - **__You're lying, you already knew that you were going to marry me. That's why I was transferred to your classes...  
_

_**"Kahit nagsisinungaling ako, ikaw lang naman ang may alam, 'di ba?**" - Even though I'm lying, you're the only who knows, right?**_

WOOHOO!!!! Finally posted the prequel to "The Truth"!!!

I was going to put French in it but since Tamaki's French, I guess it's a bit obvious. So I used my native language, TAGALOG!!!!

I was planning on making it a lemon but I guess I'll just make a separate story about it. It'll be the same story but with a warning.

Well, after I post the sequel to "The Truth", I'm going to start a drabble series called "The Drabbles of the Married."

It's going to be filled with the host club members in their married lives!!! But mostly it'll revolve around KyoOC and TamaHaru.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Ouran... Only Rie, unknown characters and this plot ^^

**ADDED: **Seriously, is it a hassle to give ONE review??? I worked hard on this, at least give me something that would make my day. I know I'm being a mean person but I want to know what people think of my stories. Good or Flames, I don't care.


End file.
